Some heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may comprise a system controller that may generally be configured to control the temperature in a structure to a selected temperature threshold. The system controller may also be configured to control the temperature in a plurality of different zones of the structure. In some instances, however, the system controller may not be configured to maximize energy efficiency.